


Closet Space (Is Overrated)

by clytemnestras



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle's a grown up now. She's got a job in a school, she's got a dream of her own. She's definitely not still in love with Tony Stonem. She's definitely not having sex with him in a supply closet. She just doesn't hate herself that much any more.</p><p>(denial isn't something you can drown in, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space (Is Overrated)

"Come on, nips. It's not like it means anything, a bit of banging never hurt anybody. And you can learn a hell of a lot in your formative years..."  
  
He waggles his eyebrows, pulls his lips into a smirk, and shoves her against the cupboard wall, hears the chatter on the other side, kids and teachers and the outside world just aching to tear them away. She's glaring, angrily marking her place, covers him in herself until no one else can stake a claim.  
  
"There are  _people out there_ , Tony. KIDS. Is this what you used to do with horse-face?" She punches him on the arm even as she rocks herself against him, pressing together through the friction of jeans.   
  
" _Fuck_ ", he whispers, biting down on her earlobe and lifting her up, legs around his waist, up against the door, banging hard together. "No. I didn't care about her enough to do her in a closet. Maxxie, though..."  
  
The doorknob is wedged in her arse, but so is his hand and so are the bruises he's carving into her. Her skirt is shoved up under her tits now, and his jeans are by his knees and oh  _fuck_. "You're a perverted piece of shit, Tony."  
  
"It's not like any of the little darlings can wander in..." His tongue tracing lewd words on her neck, she can tell, and one hand is palming her tits, rough and rolling and hot as fuck. "You're fat arse is blocking the door."  
  
" _Fuck you_ ". She practically spits it, finds his lips and bites down hard. It's not like she wanted this, him. Not for months. And work experience happened and hurricane Tony storms back in and now they're fucking in the supply closet of West Bristol's Shittest Primary School.   
  
She's wet and she's aching and yeah, it's the second time today so it's not like they need the prep and like the lazy fucker he is, all he does is slam right in. She clamps her teeth into his shoulder to stop the scream, and she bites and he grabs her by the curls to yank her back off.   
  
Her neck is arched and her lips are dripping with the blood that she drew. And he's devouring her, ripping her apart like the wolf he is, sucking her lips between his own.  
  
He pounds her into the door and kisses her until she sobs, and  _fucking hell_  she's hot when she wants to hate him. Pencils are falling off the shelves and scratching into them and paper floats around them like rain.   
  
Chelle is hissing, scratching like a kitten. He lets out an ill-timed "meow."  
  
She smacks him in the face. They kiss again.   
  
When he grabs her hips and slams in harder, she feels tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
Isn't that right? A smack, a kiss and a tear - it's all they've ever been.   
  
"I love you, Tony." She whispers it into his neck.  
  
"Yeah, love you too, nips."  
  
She closes her eyes and tries her best not to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> give me reasons to write you porn


End file.
